Many wireless devices, systems, platforms, and components exist and are being developed that are capable of operation within multiple frequency bands. For example, devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computers, and others may include cellular telephone functionality that is operative within one frequency band, wireless networking functionality that is operative within another frequency band, and Global Positioning System (GPS) functionality that is operative within yet another frequency band, all within a single device. Typically, a different antenna would be used for each function. However, the use of multiple separate antennas within a device can require a relatively large amount of space, especially with respect to smaller form factor wireless devices.